


Colors

by Gwenjamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenjamin/pseuds/Gwenjamin
Summary: Clint sees the world in black and white, like so many others.But one mission changes that.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 27





	Colors

Black and white. That's all the world was, at least until you found The One. Your soulmate. 

Clinton Francis Barton still saw the world in black and white. Sure, he'd dated several women before, but none of them were right.

So here he was, at another mission debriefing, not thinking about soulmates or colors or anything of the sort.

"Take out the Black Widow." Fury told him. An assassination mission. It was far from his first one, but the Black Widow, now that would be difficult. 

He knew Fury would only assign this mission to the best of the best. Apparently he fell under that category.

♦♦

Clint got off the jet, and headed into the city. There was an alleyway, where the Black Widow had been last seen. He headed to the roof of one of the nearest buildings. From there, he had a perfect view of the alley. He knocked an arrow and drew back his bow, ready to shoot at the slightest provocation.

"I'm in position." He said to the comm, where Fury was at the other end. 

He waited there for about an hour. His arms were getting tired, but this was what he had trained for. Suddenly, he saw movement. He noticed the whip of some hair. No ordinary person would have seen it, but he did. He aimed st the spot, ready to let an arrow fly, when he stopped.

His grip of the bowstring lessened, and the arrow clattered to the ground. At the noise, he noticed a head whip towards him. He stifled a gasp. It was the Black Widow, but there was something different about her.

The slightest bit of something other as her hair whipped around. It only lasted a second, but Clint was certain of what it was.

Color

He looked at her face, her eyes staring coldly at him. But he saw something in them, something telling him that she had seen the color too.

"Do it." She said, her thick Russian accent barely audible to Clint. He shook his head. 

He climbed down the fire escape, until he was at the ground. Until he was level with her.

"Take my hand." He said, looking at her eyes. There was another flash of color in them. 

"Barton, what's going on?" Fury's voice said into his ear. Clint ignored him. 

"Take my hand." He said again. He held out his hand to her. To the Black Widow. To his soulmate.

She took his hand, and they both gasped as the world exploded into color. Clint stared in wonder at the world around him. At her hair, red. At her eyes, green. And he could tell she was doing the same thing.

"What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Clint."

"Natalia." She said. Clint smiled. 

"You want to get a job?"

♦♦

"BARTON." Fury said as they walked to the jet. Clint looked Fury in the eye.

"I saw colors." He said simply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, but I really like it. I got the idea, and wrote it in one sitting. It practically wrote itself


End file.
